The Butterfly Effect
by JessyBee
Summary: What if just simple things were changed in the 100? What would have happened if Bellamy and Clarke admitted their affections toward each other, what decisions would be made differently? Who would be forever changed, and who will they encounter on their journey on Earth? What is the Butterfly Effect? Slow burn romance that evolves the already incredible story of the 100.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Clarke Griffin stared at the piece of paper that lay before her. She'd found it on her father's desk. It seemed so dangerous, so ominous, and it was. The Ark, her home, was failing. There wouldn't be enough oxygen or resources to last the population for much longer. From the calculations she did in her head, the Ark had just months left.

She blankly stared ahead, she tried to do the math over and over again, and hoped that she had missed something, but she hadn't. Clarke was sure that her father had come to the same conclusions as she had, but then why wouldn't he have said anything to the people of the Ark? Something needed to be done immediately.

Time seemed to pass more quickly than she could keep track of, as before she knew it, hours had gone by with her just staring ahead at the paper covered in numbers; numbers that had the potential to kill them all; a horrified expression across her features.

It was that same expression she wore as just minutes later she witnessed her father's arrest. The look on his masculine features were a mirror to her's as she was then immediately arrested as well. The information on that piece of paper, such a seemingly innocent item, could not be leaked, it would cause mass panic among the twelve stations.

On the other side of the Ark, in Factory Station, Bellamy Blake sat hunched over with his head in his hands. He took slow breaths as he remembered the events that took place exactly a year ago today. His mother and his sister were arrested. Octavia, his sister, was only fifteen years old, thus she was put in lockup. His mother, however, was floated. It was entirely his fault too.

Back then, Bellamy was a cadet, training to be a guard. It was the night of the Hallows Ball. The Hallows Ball was their way of celebrating what was once called Halloween on Earth. The people of the Ark are not entirely sure what the traditions were on Earth, but here, there was a dance where kids of all ages wore masks to hide their identities for the evening.

It was Bellamy's final test before he became an official member of the guard, he would then have access to more rations, higher pay, and have a higher status on the Ark. All of which were important because of Octavia. She was hidden under the floor in a small nook because it's illegal on the Ark to have more than one child. His mother and him had been successful in hiding Octavia for fifteen years before he finally failed her on his last night as a Cadet.

She had never experienced the world; had never met anyone other than Bellamy or their mother. So, for just that one night, Bellamy wanted to show her, he wanted her to have a life, even if it only lasted for a short time. But there was a solar flare, and everyone present had to have their ID chips scanned. Octavia, being an illegal child with no experiences outside of her nook, also had no ID chip. The next morning, Octavia was sent to lock up, and their mother was floated. Just like that, and he hadn't seen his sister since.

Maybe, if he could stop his mind from counting everyday he spent alone in his tiny, metal, home, he could forget that today was the anniversary of the Hallows Ball. He knew that wasn't the case though, because not only did he not become a guard member because of the events that took place last year, but he was removed from the cadet program and sentenced to work as a janitor for the remainder of his miserable existence. He was on cleanup duty tonight. Not much more could be expected for a Factory Station native though. That's just how life on the Ark was.

 **A/N: I hope that everyone likes this chapter well enough, it is just a little prologue before the real plot begins. I also hope that all of you readers are ready for a long story, with a slow burn, 'cause that's exactly what this is going to be!**


	2. The Chancellor's Been Shot

**Chapter 1:**

Octavia is included in the 100 underage prisoners being sent to the ground. Bellamy knew that he needed to get on that ship. He would do anything because it was his job to protect his sister at all costs, especially since it was his fault that she was locked up in the first place.

His duty to her only solidified his plans as he gripped the gun in his right hand.

Commander Shumway had provided him with the ability to sneak onto the dropship, in exchange, Bellamy was to assassinate Chancellor Jaha. Apparently, the guy had privileged enemies too. Everyone from Factory station hated Jaha, and from what he knew, Mecha and Aero didn't care much for the guy either. How could they? Jaha was a ruthless, privileged leader. That, coupled with Bellamy's mantra of, "my sister, my responsibility," made his job today that much easier.

He took a deep breath, and mustered every bit of courage he had and began to climb the stage where Jaha was to give a speech to the rest of Alpha station in regard to the departing 100.

Bellamy waited as the 100 were loaded onto the dropship. He watched with bated breath as Octavia was among them. Then, he watched as the kids disappeared and the adult members of Alpha station filled the room. The Chancellor made his way to the stage and Bellamy found himself taking slow, deep breaths once more.

Jaha spoke for merely minutes, but they stretched into an eternity as Bellamy anticipated the loss of the only innocence he had left to his name. He never thought that he would take another person's life, but if it had to be anyone, he was glad it was the man who took his sister from him, ruined his life, and stole his mother's.

He aimed; his heart stopped beating for just a moment. He pulled the trigger; he held his breath. He fired, his heart started beating in rapid succession, making up for lost time.

Screams could be heard throughout the room, there was a panic as citizens of the Ark rushed to Jaha's side. Bellamy ignored it all. He made brief eye contact with Shumway, and was climbing down the ladder as fast as possible. The drop ship door was closing, as scheduled, and he dove in, narrowly escaping shots fired from the guard who had seen him. It was too late now, as the dropship was released and fired into the unknown.

Bellamy immediately brushed himself off and found an empty seat to strap down in as he heard Jaha's voice on the computer screens. He had done so just in time for the ship to enter the Earth's atmosphere, which caused the craft to quake. Others on the ship didn't have the same sense of self preservation as they allowed themselves to float mid-air.

"The Space Walk Bandit strikes again!" He hears someone yell over the roar of the air just outside the metal walls. He'd heard of this kid. Finn Collins, Mecha Station. He'd gone out on an illegal space walk, he was pretty famous for it too.

"Everyone get back in your seat before the parachutes release!" Yelled none other than the privileged princess, Clarke Griffin. Yeah, he knew all about her too. Daughter of Jake and Abby Griffin. An engineer and a doctor, both from Alpha station, it doesn't get much more privileged than that on the Ark.

Suddenly the the parachutes dropped, the lights went out, and the ship shuddered and crashed to a stop. It was silent for a minute until someone coughed. There was just enough light coming through the small windows on the ship to see everyone else and they all began to unbuckle themselves.

Two of the kids died instantly, the ones who tried to be like the Spacewalker, but the Space Walk Bandit was seemingly unharmed.

There was a ruckus as to who should open the door so Bellamy thought it was his time to step forward. He could start early to establish that he's the alpha male

"Stand back everyone!" He called as he grabbed the red lever.

"Bellamy?" His sister's bewildered voice sounded.

"O." He replied, just taking a moment to look at how much she had grown up. Bellamy let her be the first out, and laughed when she let out a big exaltation of "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!"

He stepped out of the ship, the last bit evidence that he had of the Ark, and felt like as he left it behind, he too was leaving his past behind. He allowed time to stretch ahead of him as he got lost in the feeling of it, as well as the feeling of the soil beneath his feet, and fresh air in his lungs. Living on the Ark could never compare to this, he nor anyone else here now had ever seen anything so beautiful than the lush trees and grasses that were thriving around them.

Bellamy knew, without a doubt, that Earth was his home, where he truly belonged.

 **A/N Well, there is the first real chapter. I wanted to show things from what happened to Bellamy in the beginning, since we see exactly what happened with Clarke in the show. We will get to see more of Clarke in the next chapter though! Happy reading!**


	3. Princess

**Chapter 2:**

Clarke had been drawing when the guard barged in and turned her life upside down. She had an entire month before she'd turn eighteen, and that was evidenced by the marks she had drawn beside the small bed in her prison cell to keep track. Clarke knew that something else was going on, she just wasn't sure what until she saw her mother running towards her.

"You're going to the ground, Clarke." Her mom told her. She froze as she took in the information. She crunched the numbers in her head and knew that there was still another one hundred years before the Earth would be survivable. She didn't have enough time to worry herself over it though because before she knew it everything had gone black, and that's when she found herself now, on the drop ship, sailing through the Earth's atmosphere.

When they crash landed on the Earth's crust Clarke took a deep breath of air, equally excited and nervous to take her first step on the ground. There was a commotion on the ship as the 100 criminals that had been sent to the ground argued over who would pull the latch and open the toll.

One man stepped forward and took control of the situation. With his tanned skin, and dark, slicked back hair, Clarke did not recognize him. He was sporting a guard uniform, but she didn't think that he was truly a guard.

Her attention was taken away from the man, he couldn't have been under eighteen, she was sure, when a girl from the back came forward.

"Bellamy?" the girl called.

"O." Bellamy breathed out.

That's when Clarke was able to place them, they were the Blake siblings, the only siblings on the Ark.

Octavia Blake, was the first person back on Earth.

Time seemed to stand still as they all stepped out of the drop ship and onto the home where they were always meant to be. The forest was lush and green all around them, it was all they could see for miles. That is, until Clarke wondered behind the drop ship to see a clearing in the forest that overlooked the hilltop they were on. Across from where they were she could see a mountain peaking through the hills that surrounded it. She checked her map again, only to realized that they had been dropped "on the wrong damn mountain." as she had told Finn, the Spacewalker.

Clarke knew that they needed to find food, and fast, the problem is that she also knew most of these kids were either too young to have taken "Earth Skills" on the Ark, or when they had taken it, they hadn't paid any attention at all to their teacher, Mr. Pike. She spent the next few minutes hunched over the map and tried to figure out what action to take next.

That's how a tall, skinny boy with goggles found Clarke. When he approached, she looked up to take in the sight of him. He seemed so innocent and she could hardly imagine what he'd done to be put in lock up.

"Is there a bar in this town? I'll buy you a drink?" He asked while covering it up with a giggle. Finn shoved him away, clearly annoyed for some reason.

Clarke, having seen the boy's innocent face, was even more worried that surviving on Earth may not be possible, but she knew it was time to make the announcement, they needed to get food, and they needed to do it now.

"Everyone!" Clarke yelled to get the 100's attention. Once she saw that she had, she continued her speech. "We need to get ready to move. The Ark dropped us on this mountain, expecting there to be food, water, and supplies, but those things aren't here, not on this mountain. Mount Weather, is there." She said as she pointed towards the clearing she had found earlier. "We are talking about a twenty mile trek to our next meal." She finished, noticing the blank stares she received from the majority of the camp.

"Why should we listen to you?" Bellamy, the "guard" responded. "You think you and the little Chancellor there are in charge here too?" He was cocky as he referred to her and Wells, Chancellor Jaha's son, and her former best friend, beside her.

"No, you think I care about who is in charge here?" She asked, but continued before anyone could interrupt her. "We need food to survive and there is a radiation-soaked forest between us and our first meal!"

"No, I've got a better Idea, I say we let the privileged do the work for once!" Bellamy yelled, which excited the crowd as they all began to cheer.

That's when a tall boy with bright, but angry blue eyes stepped forward and confronted Wells, "Yeah, what do you think, you gonna do some hard work for a change?" He challenged.

Again, the crowd decided to jump in and urge on a fight. Wells was taking the bait as he prepared himself for an attack, but before it could go anywhere, Finn dropped down from the top of the drop ship.

"He's got one good leg, why don't you pick on a better match Murphy?" Finn confronted the boy with blue eyes, named Murphy.

"Save me next, Spacewalker!" Octavia piped up, which earned herself a pointed look from her brother.

After that everything seemed to calm down, but Clarke was still on edge, she had officially recruited no one to go with her to collect the supplies from Mount Weather. Wells was willing, but with his leg injury he would just slow her down.

She prepared to go by herself when Finn approached her and asked what the plan was.

He then pulled the lanky boy with goggles and a shorter, Asian boy next to him and announced that they were going to come along too.

"I'll join the action!" Octavia offered, but was immediately crowded by Bellamy as he tried to stop her.

"I've been locked up one way or another my entire life, and now that I am free, no one will control me again, not even you." She told him honestly.

"Were you trying to take that off?" It was while Octavia talked that Clarke noticed the marks on Finn's bracelet.

"Yeah, why?" He shrugged.

"The Ark is using those to figure out if the Earth is survivable, if they think we are dead, they aren't going to come."

"And?" Bellamy prompted, as the wheels in his mind began to turn.

"I don't know, do you want everyone you know and love to think you are dead?" She asked him. He didn't respond, he just looked thoughtful for a moment and made his leave.

"Alright, I think it's time to go. I won't take off the wristband." Finn told Clarke.

And so the motley crew of Octavia Blake, the girl they hid under the floorboards for fifteen years, Finn, the Spacewalker, Monty and Jasper from Agro Station, and Clarke, the princess of the Ark, set off to find Mount Weather.

 **A/N: Alright, so I was able to go back in and fix the spacing issues that were there earlier, and I was able to clean up some other errors too which was good. I have no beta so sometimes I catch the mistakes a little bit late. Happy Reading!**


End file.
